


【莱瑟】背道而驰

by nanxun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanxun/pseuds/nanxun
Summary: 魔戒被销毁之时，它挣扎的一道回声射中了莱戈拉斯。他心中的渴望与悲痛被无限放大，那份欲念也随之而生。这份畸形的爱恋，连莱戈拉斯自己也不知道怎么去面对，最后让俩人都受了伤害。





	【莱瑟】背道而驰

戒指在销毁之前发出了一道回声——它知道自己死期将至，要把这一份欲念留在中土大陆。莱戈拉斯看见了那只眼睛，灰飞烟灭的刹那他转向了这只精灵。

 

精灵的生命很长很长，长到可以把尾音拖着念。护戒之旅对于还在年轻的莱戈拉斯来说也不过是漫长的岁月里一次精彩的插曲。无论是矮人还是人类，些许建立的友谊会延续下去，但是对于莱戈拉斯来说过不了多久，他就会把他们给送走。看着他们的灵魂飞离躯壳，离开一生所爱的中土顺水而流，去西边，去传说中的天堂，精灵的维林诺。

怕是难以忍受孤寂，莱戈拉斯才会选择放下绿林安逸的生活，去做为数不多的几个愿意冒险的精灵。他有时候会很想不通为什么父亲可以耐得住这种千篇一律的生活，成年累月的去收集植物标本，或者是在暖阳下靠着树根翻一本厚重的书籍。

父亲也有过自己这样的年月，或许他的经历比自己的更加精彩。瑟兰迪尔可以把历史过成传说。

在幽暗森林还被称作大绿林的时候，莱戈拉斯最远只到过长湖镇。他最喜欢的事情是踏着林间小径到处摸爬滚打，或者是趴在加里安的膝盖上听故事。莱戈拉斯不止一次问过加里安关于父亲的事情，听到的是不绝于耳的赞美。

但是莱戈拉斯与他们莫衷一是。他觉得父亲太吝啬了，可以无私的分享给他的子民们他的爱，却又不舍得分给自己一少许。

埃尔隆德也对瑟兰迪尔说过，他对自己的儿子疏于关爱。除了莱戈拉斯自己，好像所有人都默许了这件事情，除了他每个人都对原因心知肚明。

莱戈拉斯流连与壁橱上摆放着的画像。母亲的面庞是如此的陌生，但她的美貌足以让任何人为她倾倒。她不甘于退居后台，执意要跟着瑟兰去战场，最后香消玉损留下了莱戈拉斯。

所有不幸的事情在那一年都接踵而来，爷爷的逝去给了父亲沉重的打击。加里安学识渊博却无法描述出在那场战役中瑟兰是如何抱着襁褓中的儿子冲出重围的。剩余的精灵跟着他们的王子回到毛桉树下的王国，在胜利后举办的宴会上没有一个笑得出来的。

莱戈拉斯明明是父亲唯一的血亲，但是对父亲的了解几乎少之又少。被忽视的孩子总是喜欢搞出名堂引起大人的注意，瑟兰迪尔始终把他当做一个不懂事的孩子。  
看着这个孩子他就不能自己的回忆起战死的妻子和父亲，那段时期几近崩溃的王国。还来不及悲痛，他就不得不承担起林地国王的责任。无论是崩盘的经济还是混乱的政治，处处都是想除掉自己的敌人。这种情况持续了很久，久到等瑟兰迪尔回过神来，他已经成为众人口中的“伟大的君主”，还有儿子眼中不负责任的父亲。

瑟兰迪尔再次好好瞧着儿子的时候，莱戈拉斯成长了很多。他抹去莱戈拉斯脸上的血污，也许在别人眼中莱戈拉斯是个优秀的男人，但是瑟兰迪尔依旧把他当做个孩子，当他转身离开的时候没有发现停在原地的莱戈拉斯充满着求而不得的爱意的眼神。

这是个错误，也许从最最早的时候开始追溯，他不应该让加里安把咿呀学语满床乱爬的儿子抱走，而是应该稍微停一下政务去陪伴他。之后少一点呵斥，他想让儿子成为优秀的精灵，但是少于对他心理上的安抚。

 

这样看，他就无法把现在所遭受的罪孽全部归罪于伏在自己身上的儿子了。

没有一丝防备的，结束旅程回到绿林的儿子做了自己的助手，一直温驯的儿子这次没有听从他的话去把书信交给传令官，而是从背后捂住了他的口鼻，重重的给他膝盖一记猛击。不足造成残废但是让他失去心动能力。莱戈拉斯的眼睛里满是欲望，上一次见到这种眼神还是持戒人对戒指的可怖的占有欲。

瑟兰迪尔对儿子松开领口的动作心生恐惧，几下褪去衣物的动作足以让他意识到接下来会发生什么荒诞的事情。

甜蜜的舔抵抵不去从心底涌上来的慌乱和因为背德所产生的气愤、屈辱，难掩发红的眼眶溢出来的悲伤的泪珠。

“莱戈拉斯，你看清楚我是谁。停下你的动作，离开我的房间！”

最后几个字拔高了音调强调，而修长的手指顺着脊椎下滑到衣物遮挡住的股间，宣告了这场战争的他的失败。

试探性的触碰到那入口，被莱戈拉斯用手臂箍住的瑟兰迪尔蓦地僵住了，剧烈挣扎着用唯一能使得住的牙齿咬住禁锢自己的手臂，发狠又渐渐放松，一直到松开。绝望间撇过头，长发垂落在莱戈拉斯的肩膀上。

瑟兰迪尔不知道莱戈拉斯想做这件事有多久了，他看着儿子有多激动自己就多一分身处地狱的感受。

“求我。”

不可能的。被放倒在地上的瑟兰迪尔把头扭到一旁不去看在正对面的莱戈拉斯，给他无声的回应。

不怕被枪子贯穿喉咙的感觉，就怕等待子弹射出的那一段时间，几乎能把人逼疯。这个孩子究竟在自己不知道的情况下变成了什么样子，在自己没有察觉的情况下是如何吞噬了自己的权利，以至于刚刚呼救没有人来应。

双腿被架到莱戈拉斯的肩膀上，瑟兰迪尔痛苦的用胳膊遮住眼睛，两只手指侵入了他，肆无忌惮的伤害自己身下的这个人。温暖的后穴包裹着他的手指，莱戈拉斯孩子心性的逗着自己在崩溃边缘的父亲，两指向反方向的来回按压，指甲刮伤了从未经人事的瑟兰迪尔。

伟大的瑟兰迪尔王从未经受过这样的虐待，双腿打着颤，想要痛呼张大了嘴巴却发不出声，大半的重力被推向肺脏后的胸椎。

有个声音在告诉他——你自己作的孽。

瑟兰迪尔在反驳脑颅内的声音，

“不是，不是的。”

不应该是这样的。原本坚不可摧的自尊心被打破了。仿佛有无数双肮脏的受要拖着赤裸的瑟兰迪尔下到地狱里。他控制不住自己的思绪，他觉得有无数双眼睛正盯着自己，乌鸦停落在没有合拢的窗户前窃窃私语。所有人都在对着正在受侵犯的他进行指责，是如何不知廉耻的躺在亲生骨肉的身下，咬着发丝默默流下眼泪。

“您在说什么呢?”莱戈拉斯歪头看着呜咽的父亲，瑟兰迪尔透过朦胧的水雾看着他儿子露出人畜无害的神情，与刚刚充满占有欲的他判若两人。

手指退出了一个关节，好受一些的瑟兰迪尔没有缓过来一口气，儿子的性器便紧贴着手指进入了自己。

哪里受得住这样的差别，无法再保持冷静说理的瑟兰迪尔挥手打中了莱戈拉斯。后者没有把这一掌放在心上，甩了一下被糊在脸上的头发便动作起来。

这真的是无药可救之最，俩人的血管里流淌着相同的血液。我再也没有资格踏上维林诺这片净土了。瑟兰迪尔绝望的想。

黏答答的血液打湿了瑟兰迪尔的大腿内侧。恍惚间，在下体麻木着发痛的时候，他好像听到了门外的走动。莱戈拉斯页注意到了，他故意松开了掐着自己父亲腰部的手。

腰间失去了持续加虐的手，获得解放的瑟兰迪尔向着那扇紧闭的门跑去。没有站稳便跌到在地上。但是身后是他的恐惧所在，瑟兰迪尔忽视儿子的轻笑，以屈辱的姿势向门口移动，在接触到门把的时候被一股后力向后扯去。

瑟兰迪尔头抵着厚重的门，接受着儿子雷雨般的冲撞。嘴里透露出破碎的呻吟。

谁能来救他逃离修罗场?

“加里安…加里安……”瑟兰迪尔低语着，细小的声音连身后的莱戈拉斯都难辨。

“Ada，为什么连我们难得的独自相处时间你也要去想着别人呢？让我陪着你就这么使你难过吗?”

无言的回应。思绪全部被身体各部分传来的不适打乱，只有内心泛起的酸楚让他清楚意识到自己为什么还在活着。

 

“莱戈拉斯……我的绿叶。”

 

施虐的动作戛然而止。

 

“Ada,你可以再说一遍吗?”

瑟兰迪尔没有给他回应，他紧闭双目，任自己昏倒在儿子的怀里。

 

他的灵魂从来不属于我，现在要离我而去了。所有人都很自私，吝于分享自己内心的感受。  
莱戈拉斯一直紧握的拳头舒缓了，掌心那道符文渐渐变淡，随之化为灰烬。


End file.
